


I'm A Little Unwell

by deadforacentury



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadforacentury/pseuds/deadforacentury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson is just a normal guy until he got a roommate who is more than normal which is Kurt Hummel. Will Blaine ever find out what makes Kurt so special? AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So Many Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!

The ad in the paper described the house perfectly. It was in a nice location. Clean, spacious, lots of windows, giant trees shading the yard and a nice big pond in the back. He'd called the number in the paper and had spoken with Kurt, the guy who placed the ad, and they'd arranged a time to meet and he'd show Blaine the house. He'd noticed the ad had been in the paper for quite some time and he couldn't figure out why.

"Well, what do you think?" Kurt asked, leaning against the door frame. "Wait - don't answer just yet."

Blaine watched as he pulled a drawer open under the kitchen counter, retrieving a pad of unlined white paper and grabbing a pen from a cup on the counter. He scribbled something on the paper and shoved it into Blaine's hand.

"There! Read it!" he said enthusiastically, smiling like a school boy who'd just gotten a gold star for good behavior.

Blaine looked down at the pad of paper. Written in girly script were the words "Stay? Yes or No?" There were little square boxes beside the "yes" and the "no". Apparently, he was supposed to check one. He was about to say something when Kurt held a pen in front of his face.

"You'll need this."

Smiling and shaking his head, Blaine took the pen. The whole check box idea was strange but kind of cute in a way. He checked the box beside "yes" and handed the paper and pen back to Kurt. Or he tried to. Kurt had both hands over his eyes.

"Tell me when you're done!"

"I'm done, Kurt."

Kurt grabbed the paper and began rambling at an accelerated pace without even looking at the paper. "Let me just say, I'm so excited! You're really going to love it here. Just make yourself right at home, okay? And if the others give you any trouble, just let me know. Sometimes they don't know when to shut up."

Blaine was just about to ask who "the others" were when he was momentarily stunned speechless. Kurt had produced a lighter from his pants pocket and proceeded to set fire to the pad of paper, letting it burn a few seconds before calmly tossing it into the sink. Grey-white smoke billowed up from the sink and ten seconds later, the smoke alarm was beeping loudly.

"Ugh," Kurt said, his face registering his annoyance. "I'm not sure why we have that thing. Nothing but an inconvenience." He pulled the alarm off the wall and removed the batteries before replacing it. Blaine made a mental note to put them back in later. "Okay, shall we show him to his room now?"

This kid's a bit much, Blaine thought, following Kurt to the room that would soon be his. Talking to himself... out loud. Blaine's room was gorgeous. Hardwood floors, two big windows overlooking the scenic back yard, a big walk-in closet and - hell yeah, his own bathroom. He turned to the boy standing about three inches behind him. "When can I move in?"

Kurt clapped his hands over his mouth. "Whenever you want! The sooner the better!" His excitement was almost contagious. "Show me where you're going to put your bed."

Blaine certainly hadn't thought that far ahead. He looked around the room before deciding on a spot. "Right here," he said, pointing to the space between the two windows. Kurt's eyebrows furrowed and Kurt shook his head slowly, his lips turning into two thin pink lines. His eyes looked off to the side of Blaine as he spoke.

"No! If that's where he wants it, then that's where he wants it! Forget about it." The displeased look left his face almost instantly and was replaced with an almost inappropriate smile. "Is your room alright? I mean, you do like it, don't you?"

"It's wonderful," Blaine answered quietly. He really wanted to ask if Kurt was feeling alright but decided against it. That would be rude. Kurt seemed nice enough. He was actually quite charming, Blaine thought, and he certainly wouldn't mind looking at that face every day. Or that body. He could overlook a few eccentricities. "Really wonderful."

"Okay, well, I'll go get your copy of the house key and you can move your things in whenever you feel like it," Kurt said cheerfully, leaving the room. Blaine walked to the door and closed it, noticing there was no doorknob.

That's strange, he thought to himself. When Kurt returned with the house key, he bought up the missing door knob. "I was just wondering - why is the doorknob missing?"

Kurt looked genuinely surprised. "The doorknob is missing?" He grabbed the door, noting the obvious hole where the doorknob should be. His gaze fell to the floor for a few seconds as if he was pondering an answer to Blaine's question. His voice was flat, and he sounded almost disappointed as he asked, "Do you really need one?"

"I'd like one," Blaine answered. If he had to, he'd buy one himself, but that door was going to have a doorknob.

"But, um," Kurt stammered. "what if it gets stuck? What if you get locked in?" Kurt knew it was a very real possibility.

"That's never happened to me before, Kurt. I'll take my chances." Blaine noticed the blank expression once again turned into a smile, albeit not a very convincing one.

"I'll get you a doorknob."

"Thank you."

"And I'll put it on tonight before I go to bed." The smile lasted just until he was out of Blaine's sight.

By the next night, Blaine had his room situated. And there was still no doorknob.

Maybe he just forgot, Blaine decided as he went to look for him. He found Kurt sitting in the kitchen floor, a blue crayon in his hand, coloring a child-like picture on yellow construction paper. As odd as it was for a grown man to be doing this, Blaine thought it was kind of cute. "Hey," he said.

Kurt grabbed the paper from the floor, held it up to his chest and with eyes wide asked, "Do you like it?"

"It's really great," Blaine lied. It wasn't really great. It looked like something a three-year-old would draw. Stick figures and something that looked like the sun stuck over in a corner of the paper.

"Thank you and I'm really sorry you can't have it," Kurt replied, and went back to work on his picture.

"There's no doorknob on my door, Kurt. Did you forget to put it on?" He could see Kurt's eyes raise from the paper but refused to look in Blaine's direction.

"I really don't think you need one -"

"I'll go buy one myself then." That was that. Blaine turned on his heels and left the kitchen. The hardware store closed in twenty-five minutes. He had just enough time to get there, get what he needed, and get out. Their first fight was not going to be over a damn doorknob.


	2. Can You Hear Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REVIEW!

Ch. 2

"Doorknobs," the man behind the counter said. "One of the best inventions ever." He rang up the purchase and put the item in a brown paper bag before handing Blaine his change and receipt.

"I'm afraid my roommate doesn't think so," Blaine said, chuckling. "He's almost positive I don't need one."

"He doesn't want you to have one? Well, why on earth not?"

"I'm not sure yet. I just moved in today, actually."

"You didn't know this guy until today?" The cashier sounded surprised.

"Well, we met yesterday. He seems nice enough. Maybe a little ... far out ... but nothing too bad."

The old man looked up at the ceiling and rested his hands on the counter. "What's this young man's name? Maybe I know him."

"Kurt Hummel." Blaine took note of how quickly the man's facial expression changed, and not for the better.

"Well, good luck with that doorknob. Come back anytime."

Blaine returned to his new home, installed the doorknob and was quite pleased with himself. Kurt stood on the other side of the door, arms crossed, looking very concerned that Blaine may be making the biggest mistake of his life.

"What should I do if you get locked in there?"

Blaine gave an exasperated sigh and threw up his hands. "I won't get locked in, Kurt. If the doorknob screws up, I'll just open the window and climb out, okay?"

This wasn't a satisfactory answer. "What if the windows won't open?"

"Are you planning to glue everything down after I go to bed tonight? Geeze! You're really going overboard here." Deciding a change of subject was in order, he asked, "How about if I make breakfast for both of us in the morning?"

Kurt's gaze touched on Blaine's hand that was resting on the wall. "I know! I can make breakfast! I'm really good at it."

Blaine smiled. "Fine with me. I think I'm going to get a shower now and maybe get to bed early." He walked off, turning once more to look at Kurt. "Do you go to bed early or late?"

Again, Kurt looked as if Blaine was devoid of brain activity. "I just go to bed when I'm tired."

Of course, Blaine thought. He grabbed his pajama pants and a T-shirt out of the dresser, grabbed a towel out of the closet in the hallway and went into his bathroom to grab a quick shower. He closed the bathroom door behind him and -surprise - no doorknob.

He was starving when he went to the kitchen the following morning. He hadn't eaten dinner the night before because he'd been too busy. Kurt was in the kitchen, clutching a box of cereal to his chest, and smiling like mad.

"Good morning, Blaine," he said. "I was waiting for you."

"I see that," Blaine said, trying not to laugh. He sat down at the small white table and noticed a shiny white plate in front of him. His stomach growled and he was pretty sure it was loud enough for Kurt to hear because it was only then that Kurt moved over to him and opened the box of cereal. Grabbing a handful of the colorful sugar-coated balls of artificially-flavored goodness, he dropped them unceremoniously onto Blaine's plate. Blaine watched several of them roll completely off the table and onto the floor. He rubbed his eyes with the palms of both hands. That did not just happen.

Kurt opened the refrigerator. "Milk or juice?"

"Um -" Blaine had to stop this before it went completely out of control. "I can get it. Thanks, though."

Kurt stepped out of the way and nervously ran his hand along the side of his neck. "Okay."

Suddenly, Blaine felt like the scum of the earth. Kurt was doing his best. He was trying and Blaine took it all away from him without even thinking about it. He had to think quick. "Actually, if you could just get a couple of glasses, I'd be happy to get something for both of us. After all, you got the cereal. It's only right that I should help. After all, I'm not a guest here. I'm a roommate." He flashed a smile at Kurt, who smiled back and practically bounced over to the cupboard to get two glasses and place them on the table.

"So what'll it be? Juice or milk?" Blaine asked.

"Surprise me!"

Blaine figured the most logical choice would be milk considering there was a box of cereal on the table and most likely, that was breakfast. He grabbed the carton of milk and thought it felt heavier than it should have. He looked at the expiration date; it had expired almost three months before.

"Kurt, the milk is old." He lifted his eyes to look at the boy standing at the table. "Really, really, old, in fact."

"That's because I hate milk." Kurt gave him a look of such sincerity, that Blaine almost felt compelled to apologize to him on behalf of the dairy industry.

"Why do you have it then?"

"Because it looks good in the fridge."

Kurt was peculiar but it was an endearing sort of peculiar. He seemed to exist solely on sugar and caffeine. He slept weird hours. He was highly offended by any utterance of a profanity that may have slipped past Blaine's lips. He said he didn't believe in God but prayed every night without fail "just in case" he was wrong about God's existence. He hated closed doors and he hated locked doors even more. His logic was child-like at best. He was very random. Most of the time, Blaine found that keeping him focused during a conversation was like trying to catch a fish with your bare hands - difficult, but not impossible. Several times, Blaine found himself watching with piqued curiosity as Kurt would direct his attention to some unseen voice, sometimes answering, sometimes arguing, sometimes shaking his head and rolling his eyes. This living arrangement was going to be a wild ride, but Blaine was willing to take a spin. He hated to admit that he was intrigued.

The sun was beginning to set and cast an orange glow through the windows of the house. Everything was quiet except for the sound of the television which Kurt insisted on keeping on all hours of the day whether someone was watching it or not. Blaine found Kurt curled up in a chair, sleeping, and decided not to wake him. He found himself staring at the boy, and he didn't mean to, but he couldn't help it. He really was a beautiful boy, sleeping or awake. His almost-black hair framed his pale cheeks in wispy strands and his full pink lips were stilled in a little pout. Blaine would have to be blind not to find that attractive.

But he still needed to find out what the deal was with Kurt. He obviously wasn't playing with a full deck but it wasn't something that frightened Blaine. It wasn't scary in the least. In fact, it was a little amusing, a little intriguing. It was the little things about Kurt that continued to replay in Blaine's mind: He hated milk but he kept it in the fridge because it looked good there. He could whip out a lighter and set things on fire without blinking an eye but he had a big issue with doorknobs.

Add it all up and this probably explains why Blaine had a nice big plate of cereal for breakfast.


	3. Learn Me

Ch. 3

The storm blew in from nowhere the next night. It was unexpected and violent. Rain came from all directions and clattered against the roof and windows. Lightning crashed and thunder sent rumbles of vibrations throughout the house. More than once the electricity wavered and threatened to go out. Blaine didn't mind storms - but apparently, someone else did.

"We hate storms," Kurt announced as he pressed closer against Blaine.

We, Blaine thought. He'd not yet figured out who this "we" was comprised of, although Kurt spoke of it an awful lot. He'd practically begged to stay with Blaine because he couldn't stay anywhere else in the house alone. Blaine didn't mind. The bed was big enough for him, Kurt and a couple more people. Besides, it gave him a reason to be closer to Kurt.

The bedroom was dark except for the movie playing on the television and Blaine kept sneaking glances at the boy beside him, his dark coffee-colored eyes staring intently at the screen. For about three seconds, Blaine thought about just leaning over and kissing him, but he restrained himself. He had self-control. He wasn't some hormonal teenager who couldn't control himself. No, that wasn't Blaine.

The lightning struck again, followed by thunder and Kurt closed his eyes, his mouth moving in a silent prayer. His hands were gripping the blanket so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Blaine placed a hand over Kurt's, trying to calm him.

"It's okay," Blaine said quietly. "You're safe. You're okay. It's fine."

Kurt opened his eyes, slowly, to look at his roommate. "We don't like this," he whispered.

"It's just a little storm -"

"Not little. It's a big storm. It's a bad storm. And I don't feel well anymore."

Blaine pulled the trembling boy even closer than before, tucking the blanket behind him and letting Kurt rest his head on his shoulder. He held him tightly and watched the flashes of light erupt in the room until the sounds of the storm lulled him to sleep.

Blaine found Kurt out back the next morning, sitting on the porch, a small pile of worms wriggling in the palm of his hand. Blaine sat down beside him, at a distance so as not to have those disgusting things shoved in his face the moment Kurt saw him.

"Do you know worms are bisexual?" Kurt calmly asked, a smirk spreading across his lips. He gave a sidelong glance at Blaine to see what his reaction was to this tidbit of information. Blaine's eyebrows were drawn and he was trying not to grimace, watching the worms falling out of Kurt's hand.

"That's gross, Kurt," Blaine said.

"It's nature, Blaine."

"No, I mean holding those things." His body gave an involuntary shudder and he had a sudden urge to wash his hands.

Kurt turned his hand so that the worms slid off onto the soggy earth and then dusted his palms together. "I know. He really is," he said to no one in particular.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing," Kurt said with a sweet smile.

Blaine could only assume it was the voices in Kurt's head again. "Can I ask you something personal, Kurt?"

Kurt sat still for a moment. Personal questions are never good. He knew what Blaine was going to ask. He may have been crazy, but he wasn't stupid. "I don't feel well. I think I need to go lie down or something." He got up to walk inside. Turning to Blaine, he added, "But you can write your question on a piece of paper and I might look at it later. How's that?"

"I'm not falling for the paper thing again," Blaine muttered under his breath. He laughed a little at the thought of him writing on a piece of paper, Are you completely insane? Yes or No with a check box beside each option. Kurt might not find that as amusing as he did, though.

Blaine took the liberty of browsing through the medicine cabinet in the main bathroom. There were a few non-descript bottles of pills with the labels removed. He could only assume these were pills that Kurt was supposed to be taking. He brought this up at dinner that evening.

"Just out of curiosity, are you supposed to be taking medicine?"

Kurt cocked an eyebrow. "Pills?"

Blaine nodded slowly. "Mm-hmm. Pills. Like the ones in your medicine cabinet with the labels scratched off." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I don't think so," he replied innocently. "Did you see my name on them? How do you know they were mine?"

Blaine's growing frustration was evident in his voice. "Alright, alright. I'm just a little concerned, that's all. Why did you take the labels off?"

"Were you there? Did you see me take the labels off?" It was almost as if Kurt was trying to convince Blaine that it might not have been him who removed the labels on his pill bottles. He lowered his voice as he leaned across the table. "I can't take those," he said.

"Why not?" Blaine asked.

"Because they make me feel bad. And besides, I don't know which ones are which anymore. Maybe they're too old anyway."

Blaine nodded. "Well, that's very possible. You're not a big fan of reading expiration dates. Maybe we can figure it out, though." It was evident that Kurt had stopped listening after he made his last statement, and Blaine may as well have been talking to the wall. He snapped his fingers loudly.

"Kurt!"

Kurt looked up. "Hmm?"

"Did you hear me?"

Kurt sighed. "Blaine - I hear a lot of things. I can't always listen to just you. Don't be so selfish. And, hey - why were you in my medicine cabinet? You have your own bathroom."

Damn good point, Blaine thought, and mentally chided himself for not thinking of that sooner. "I was looking for a razor."

razor

Kurt slid his tongue back and forth across his bottom lip frantically and Blaine tried to pretend that didn't look hot. It was obvious Kurt was getting pissed off but he certainly didn't look any less attractive with fire in his eyes than he did any other time.

"You know, lying is a sin, Blaine. You can go to hell for that."

Blaine's voice raised a bit. "Then I won't be alone down there, will I?"

"I guess not!" Kurt answered cheekily. "We'll both be there - you with your imaginary razor and me with my pills that you've developed such a fascination with."


	4. Mystery

Ch. 4

"Guess what?" Blaine asked, a wide grin showing off perfect teeth. "I spent half the night online looking up the pills in these bottles. I know what they are now." He sat a few of the pills down in front of Kurt on the coffee table.

Kurt cocked an eyebrow. "Well, congratulations. But I told you I'm wasn't taking them."

"I'm pretty sure you need to, Kurt. There's a reason you were prescribed these pills. I just want to help you. We need to find out how much you're supposed to take. Who's your doctor?"

Kurt stared at the pills for a moment before lining them up into a straight, perfect line, and flicking them, one by one, off the table and cleans across the room.

Blaine's braced his hands on his hips, eyes narrowed. "What the fuck was that?"

"Don't cuss," Kurt said flatly.

"I'll fucking cuss if I want to fucking cuss! I pay rent here and I'll say whatever the fuck I want. And you're going to take those fucking pills!" So much for self-control, Blaine thought.

Kurt's jaw steeled and his eyes locked with Blaine's. "I said no," he replied, emphasizing each word.

Blaine threw up his hands. "That's fine, Sybil. If this is the game you want to play, so be it. I came here to be a roommate anyway, not a goddamn babysitter."

Kurt brought his hands up to cover his ears as Blaine slammed the door to his bedroom. He closed his eyes because he didn't know what else to do. He didn't like yelling, he didn't like fighting and he certainly didn't care for slamming doors. Most of all, he didn't like Blaine being mad at him. But the fact was, the house belonged to Kurt, and he didn't need a babysitter.

***  
It was close to 3 a.m. when Kurt finally curled up on the couch to sleep. He was exhausted and upset because Blaine was angry at him for not taking the pills. But he just couldn't bring himself to take them. They'd made him feel stranger than usual and they'd made him physically sick. He decided the worst part of being sick was that he couldn't control it; he didn't know how much worse it was going to get or when it was going to get better. There were so few things he had control of; he couldn't imagine voluntarily giving up control of anything else.

There were many voices in his head, some going off at the same time, and it was hard for him to function and almost impossible for him to stay focused for long periods of time. Some of the voices were kind; some were not. Some repeatedly told him how useless his existence was and one was insistent on giving a running commentary of his every thought. In the beginning, he was terrified that everyone around him could hear the voices, too, and could hear his thoughts being broadcast in front of everyone like an announcer at a sports event. It didn't take long before he realized no one could hear this but him. Occasionally, they were all quiet for a short time and he was able to be himself, able to speak and think freely.

This was something he'd never be able to explain to Blaine because Blaine was normal. Society expected "normal". Kurt was a pariah.

"Sorry I flipped out on you like that," Blaine said as he watched Kurt skip rocks across the surface of the pond in the backyard the next day. Kurt stopped skipping rocks and squinted at Blaine, shading his face from the afternoon sun with his hand.

"Are you going to leave?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you going to leave and not be my roommate anymore?"

Blaine crossed his arms and grinned. "Nope. You're stuck with me."

It seemed like time stood still for a while before Kurt responded. "You're not exactly a bad thing to be stuck with, Blaine," Kurt said before looking away quickly and walking back to the house.

Blaine didn't even bother trying to hide the smile on his face as he followed him inside.

A heavy rain hit again that night, but this time there was no thunder or lightning, which made it not quite so bad to Kurt. Blaine was sitting out on the large wrap-around porch, listening to the rain dance through the leaves on the trees. The screen door slammed shut behind him and seconds later, Kurt was sprawled out beside him.

"Why are you out here?" Kurt asked.

"It's relaxing. I like the rain." Blaine smiled softly as he looked at his roommate. Kurt was staring back at him.

"You have pretty eyes, you know," Kurt said with shyness in his voice.

Blaine was thankful for the cover of darkness to conceal the blush that was creeping up his cheeks. "Really?" He wanted to compliment Kurt back but he didn't even know where to start. Almost without thinking, he moved in closer and Kurt backed away. Fuck. Well, I blew that, didn't I? The thought had barely manifested itself before Blaine felt Kurt's lips against his in an open-mouthed kiss. It was different but not entirely bad. It ended too quickly for Blaine's liking, though. He glanced at Kurt who looked thoroughly mortified, even though he'd initiated that kiss.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Kurt answered quickly. "I just - yeah, I'm fine." He stood quickly and opened the screen door, disappearing into the house before Blaine could say anything more.

It was a few minutes longer before Blaine finally came inside for the night. As he walked down the hallway to his bedroom, he heard muffled noises coming from Kurt's room and for a brief moment, he entertained the idea that Kurt may have been upset about the kiss. He was about to tap on his bedroom door and see if he wanted to talk before he realized the sounds he was hearing were most definitely not the sounds of someone who was distressed. Blaine could have very easily just peeked through the hole where the doorknob was missing, but that would be too obvious. He discreetly peeked through the crack in the door enough to see Kurt stroking himself frantically, a fist pressed against his mouth to keep himself quiet.

He knew he shouldn't have been watching but he couldn't tear himself away until Kurt was finished. He watched as Kurt's hand slowly moved from his mouth and fell to his hip. Blaine could see the way his chest would rise and fall as he tried to catch his breath.

This is way better than pornos, Blaine decided.

And suddenly he couldn't get to his bedroom fast enough.


	5. The Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. I'm deeply sorry that I was not able to change some things here in my story. Well mainly because I wrote this story when my OTP's were still together (now they're not) so yeah, I'm sorry. Enjoy this chapter.
> 
> P.S. I have no checker in grammar or what so ever. Bear with me.
> 
> Please review!

Ch. 5

The telephone rang four times before Kurt would answer it; he made it a point never to answer before the fourth ring. In his mind, he was giving the person on the other end three chances to change their mind before they were forced to talk to him. Blaine gave an amused look as the phone rang. Kurt finally clicked the "talk" button and put the receiver to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Kurt? This is Dr. Monett's office calling to confirm your appointment tomorrow at three-thirty," said the perky female voice on the other end.

"No, thank you," Kurt replied sweetly before hanging up. Seconds later, the phone rang again, startling him and causing him to jump just a bit. He cast a worried glance at Blaine who was looking a bit confused. "So," Kurt began, trying to pretend the phone wasn't ringing off the hook. "What's new?"

"Kurt - the phone."

"What phone?"

"What phone?" He stood up to make a swipe at the phone behind Kurt. "Move." Kurt twisted his body to block Blaine's access to the phone.

"Don't answer it!"

"Kurt, move!" It took a couple of attempts before he was able to use his hip to push the taller boy out of the way and answer the phone.

"Judas!" Kurt spat before dramatically throwing himself into the nearest chair, arms crossed. Blaine tried to ignore it.

"Hello? Okay, I'll make sure he's there." He gave Kurt a chastising look as he clicked the phone off. "You have an appointment. Three-thirty tomorrow afternoon, Kurt. I told the woman you'd be there."

"Well, that was stupid," Kurt said, sounding disgusted with the whole thing.

"I'll go with you," Blaine told him. Maybe by going with him, he could find out more of what was going on in that pretty little head of his.

Kurt exhaled and uncrossed his arms, seemingly resigned to his fate.

Kurt had decided to let Blaine sit in on the session with him, although he physically fought going into the office the entire way. His hands kept mysteriously sticking to door frames until Blaine pulled them off.

Dr. Monett was a kind-looking woman. She was a middle-aged blonde-woman who wore a straight cream-colored knee-length skirt, a light blue blouse and a cream-colored jacket. She greeted Blaine and shook his hand, confirmed that Kurt wanted him there and then began the session. She sat down in the leather chair directly adjacent to Kurt.

"Hi, Kurt," she said in that notoriously calm therapist voice. "I'm so glad to see you today. How have you been since our last session?"

Kurt tried to hide his grimace behind a smile but wasn't completely successful. "Fine."

"And how do you feel today?"

"Not well."

The doctor shifted slightly in the chair and began writing on the tablet in her lap. "Where do you not feel well?"

Kurt chewed his bottom lip, searching for an answer. "I just don't want to be here."

She smiled at Kurt before turning her attention to Blaine. "He says he doesn't feel well to avoid uncomfortable situations." Blaine nodded and remembered that Kurt had used that line at least a couple of times at home as well. He listened intently as the doctor continued. "Now tell me why you don't want to be here."

Kurt looked at the floor, scuffed his shoe across the carpet. "Because," he said weakly. "they don't want me talking about them anymore."

"By 'them', you are referring to the voices?" the doctor asked. Kurt nodded. "Are you taking your medications?"

Kurt's eyes quickly turned to his roommate who was sitting mutely beside him. Blaine watched to see how Kurt, who hated to lie, would get out of this one. Kurt smiled that little smile he'd displayed in the past at inappropriate times. "You told me to take them, didn't you?"

Dr. Monett giggled under her breath and asked, "But are you taking them, Kurt?" Blaine almost couldn't hold back his elation because Mr. Sneakypants had been busted. And judging from the look on his face, he was far from happy about it.

"I don't want to take them. They make me feel bad and I've told you that before."

The doctor's expression turned serious. "I can't make you take them, Kurt; you're not a child and I can't force you to do it. But do you remember what's going to happen if you don't take them?" Kurt nodded. "Everything is going to get worse and you're going to get out of control again and then you're really going to feel bad."

Blaine chimed in. "I'll help make sure he takes them." He blocked the daggers that Kurt was shooting into him with his eyes. "I just need to know what the dosages are. Someone altered the labels."

Dr. Monett wrote down the dosages and the session continued on for another thirty minutes while Kurt sat in silence, too angry to speak, to hurt by Blaine's imagined conspiracy with the enemy and listening the voices telling him he'd fucked up. Blaine caught little pieces of Kurt's diagnosis as the doctor talked to him, trying to coax him into responding: Schizophrenia. Auditory hallucinations. Mild OCD. Paranoia. It was a lot to take in. He couldn't imagine how hard it must be for Kurt.

When the session was over, Kurt stood up and walked out without waiting for Blaine. Blaine caught up and tried to hold his hand, but Kurt pulled away angrily. "Don't touch me," he hissed.

"Kurt, come on," Blaine pleaded. "What are you so pissed off about?" Kurt didn't answer until they were outside and in the car.

"How could you do that to me?" Kurt asked quietly, his eyes still flashing with anger. "I told you those pills make me sick and you sided with ...her!"

His words almost knocked the wind out of Blaine. "Don't you understand I'm only doing this so that nothing bad happens to you?" Blaine hoped Kurt would understand but it was too late - Kurt was lost in his own world, looking out the window and talking to himself. Blaine had never felt so alone when he was in the presence of another person before.

Blaine felt like absolute hell looking at him, the hood of his jacket pulled up over his head, and he was sunk down in the seat looking utterly inconsolable. Blaine pulled into the driveway and Kurt hopped out almost before the car had even come to a complete stop. Blaine turned the car off, got out and saw three of the neighbors standing out in the yard, talking. They stopped when they saw Kurt and Blaine and turned to gawk. Kurt took this opportunity to turn his back to them, drop his pants and flash his ass for a few seconds before going inside. Blaine stood there, mouth agape as the neighbors threw out words like, "crazy bastard," and "that boy needs help." What could Blaine do? He waved and went inside.


End file.
